Mundane Crossover
by Fangirlsuperhard
Summary: Umi Arisugawa is the granddaughter of the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci, Arisa Sakuma is a regular customer at Le Renard Noir, and Chisato Yukishiro is the new cook at Le Renard Noir. All three of them find themselves somehow entangled with the members of the Black Foxes, whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

1

Umi woke up –well more like jolted—out of her sleep. She held her head in her hands as she took a moment to try and regain her ragged breathing.

'_That was Gramps voice for sure. I would know that voice anywhere'_ she thought to herself as she slowly lifted her head out of her hand and glanced over her clock. Her eyes immediately turned wide as she saw the time on the clock.

'Shoot, I'm gonna be late for my shift' She thought and jumped out of bed and rushed to get herself together. After brushing her teeth, barely doing her hair neatly, and throwing on her clothes, Umi rushed out of her house with her shoes close to falling off her feet.

On the trip to work, her thoughts flooded back to the dream she had the night before. Her grandfather was calling out to her but before she could even begin to question why, she had already woken up. Why now of all times, was one of the main things she thought. It had been almost 20 years since he died and of course she missed him dearly but it she also wanted to know the reasons behind the dream.

'_Maybe it was nothing…'_ Umi thought as she clocked in for her shift at the museum. Today, there was going to be a new exhibit on display which had everyone on their toes and the reason why she could absolutely not be late. She made it in time with five minutes to spare which she was proud of.

"Let's work hard today, Umi" Umi turned to see her co-worker clocking in next to her and she gave him a polite smile.

"Will do" She said and went off to her place. The exhibit was definitely off to a great start. Throughout the day she answered many questions and was even a tour guide to a couple of groups and she was more than delighted to help everyone.

At the end of the day, it was near time for closing and her manager had asked her to lock up which she had kindly agreed to even though she wanted nothing more than to call her best friend Ranko, and go for drinks after an exciting day of work.

She did just that, in fact. When she got the okay from Ranko she internally squealed. Her happiness didn't last long as she heard the loud blaring of the museum's security alarm.

'_Eh?! Why is the alarm going off? I thought security was at max for the new exhibit' _She thought and started to mildly panic but her mild panic turned frantic when she sees two men dressed entirely in black carrying a painting.

Before Umi had even realized it, she had already found herself calling out to the men.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed and the men stopped in their tracks as they heard her voice. Umi tried not to falter as their eyes landed on her. She was scared beyond belief but she knew that she couldn't just let these guys get away with the painting.

"Oh, there seems to be someone still working" One of them said and Umi squinted enough to make out the black hair of the man.

"Let's get outta here" the other said and Umi ran towards them.

"Stop!" She exclaimed but before she could get any further, she bumped straight into one of the statues.

'_Of course my clumsiness would kick in now of all times!'_ she whined and didn't even seem to realize that the statue was now falling towards her.

"Watch out!" The black haired one cried out and Umi was surprised to see that he had jumped in front of her and shielded her from the statue.

"O-Oh god, are you alright?!" She exclaimed seeing the way the thief's face was contorted in pain as he struggled to keep the weight of the statue from crushing him.

"Damn this thing is heavy" he muttered before pushing it back into it's place. Umi had immediately felt a sense of guilt that this man had nearly been killed because of her clumsiness but that feeling was pushed to the back of her mind as she remembered the entire reason why she was in this position.

"Thank you for saving me but please give back that painting!" Umi said firmly. The other thief laughed and ruffled her hair, which surprised her to no end.

"Sorry, can't do that" He said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Hey" Suddenly, Umi found her wrist being grabbed in the black-haired thief's hand.

"W-Wha…?!" Umi cried out.

"Why do you have this ring?" He asked and before Umi could even process his question, the sound of police sirens caught all of their attention.

"It's the Black Foxes!"

'_Black Foxes?'_ Umi thought to herself.

"Hm, nice ring" he said before dropping her wrist and picking up the painting with the other thief.

"See ya later" and with those words the thieves were gone.

~8~

"What?! The Black Foxes?!" Umi winced as Ranko had practically screeched in her ear.

"Yes…the Black Foxes or whoever they are were in the museum stealing a painting. I didn't get to stop them though" Umi trailed off with a pout. She felt that if she had done something more other than being clumsy, those thieves wouldn't have gotten away with the painting.

"Who exactly are they anyway? This is the first I've heard of them" Umi said sourly. Ranko looked at Umi like she had grown a third head.

"Honey, do you not watch the news?" She asked and Umi just gave her the 'you know I don't' look. Ranko sighed before explaining.

"The Black Foxes are a ring of thieves who supposedly steal for the greater good. They're all over the TV and the internet as of late" Ranko said slowly. Umi raised an eyebrow.

'_Greater good? Yeah, the greater good of their wallets'_ she thought.

"Umi, did you see their faces?" Ranko asked leaning in with bated breath. Umi knew that Ranko would have the story of the century if she had seen their faces, but sadly Umi didn't really get a good look at their faces and that's exactly what she told Ranko.

"Aw, man" Ranko whined sitting back in her seat and Umi just shrugged her shoulders while swirling her pork noodles on her fork. She had begun to think back to the last words of the thief.

'_See ya later, huh…'_ She thought. There was no way that their paths would ever cross again considering no one would be idiotic enough to rob the same place twice, so his words were very confusing to her.

Umi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone complaining about pork noodles. A blonde man was at the counter and his face was clearly written with annoyance and Umi had put two and two together.

'_Seems like I have the last bowl…'_ She thought. All of a sudden, as if he had sensed her staring, the blonde turned to her with a glare and she froze.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He asked angrily and Umi blushed before looking away. Laughter caught through the awkward air.

"Sorry, he isn't good with people" Umi saw a red head accompanying the blonde and she heard a muffled squeal from Ranko. She was smitten.

"Hey, two guys and two girls. Mind if we join you?" Umi felt a little uneasy at the new presences but didn't want to be rude so she just let Ranko do the talking.

"What's your name?" Ranko asked.

"Me? I'm Hiro and this is Takkun" Hiro said. "Takkun" glared at Hiro before sitting and muttering incoherent curses under his breath.

"What were you guys talking about just now? I heard 'Black Foxes'" He said. Ranko filled Hiro and "Takkun" in and Umi just blatantly tuned them out. She wasn't too interested in the chat of the Black Foxes since she was still a little sour from her previous meeting with them.

She looked around Le Renard Noir, the restaurant that they were in, and saw that it was nice and small. Although it was dimly lit, it gave off the comfortable feeling of friendliness. It wasn't really too occupied aside from them and a girl who was in the corner with a bunch of papers scattered all over her table and she was typing away on her laptop.

"It'd be pretty cool if they were real, right?" Hiro's words brought Umi back to their conversation and she frowned.

"Not really…if these people are really real then they're no better than regular thieves" Umi said uninterestedly.

"Are you dumb?" Umi jumped at Takuto's sharp words and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't at least a little bit intimidated by the man's state.

"I heard the museum got the painting that was stolen today from the mafia in a black market deal" Takuto said. Umi was surprised at his words. A black market deal? This was the first she's heard of it. Then again, there was a lot of things she was behind on.

"You know, you're pretty stupid for someone who works at a museum" Takuto said grinning evilly at Umi who in turn narrowed her eyes at him just a bit.

'_I never told him that I worked in a museum…'_ Hiro seemed to notice Umi's suspicion and had grasped her hands in his.

"This is a beautiful ring" He said.

Her ring had once again brought the attention of another strange man. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to be out anymore, Umi paid for her share and said goodbye to everyone. Ranko decided that she should leave as well and paid for her drink before following Umi out of the door.

~8~

Umi yawned as she had finally made it home. Grabbing the mail, she absentmindedly sifted through the various letters before pausing when saw an out of the ordinary card lying at the bottom of the mail pile.

'We're coming to get you tonight' – The Black Foxes.

Umi sighed. At times like these, she really wished that she didn't live alone. Deciding that the letter was nothing more than a prank, she threw the letter in the garbage and began her nightly routine.

Curling up with her favorite book, Umi read for a little and while reading she soon found herself succumbing to sleep.

A few rustles and whispers had woken Umi up out of her sleep and she wasn't given long to wonder about what it was because a hand had been placed over her mouth, making her senses go into overdrive.

"Shh, we're not gonna hurt you" Umi had immediately recognized the voice as that of one of the thieves who had robbed the museum. If there was anything Umi was good at, it was remembering voices.

Umi jabbed her elbow as hard as she could into the man's stomach and when his grip loosened, she broke out and grabbed her book. She held the book above her head, and said a quick apology before swinging down as hard as she could but the man dodged and knocked the book out of her hands.

"Woah, you're really violent. Were you really gonna hit Kenny with that?" Umi turned and saw the guy from the bar and she paled. She was surrounded and anyone would surrender when they were obviously outnumbered.

"W-What do you want?!" She exclaimed and although she wished she had kept her cool, she just couldn't. Not in a dangerous situation such as the one she was in. She was scared but she also didn't want to show them that, though from her stutter it was already too late for that.

"This" Hiro swipes the ring off of Umi's finger and she yells in protest.

"Give that back" She said firmly and Hiro merely just smiled. A sensation of heat rolled through her and she knew that it was anger. How dare these people steal a painting from her museum, break into her home and have the nerve to take her grandfather's ring all in one day? Umi was beyond annoyed with these people.

"I propose a trade" Riki said and Umi looked at him warily. A deal with the devil was not something she wanted to make but if she wanted her ring back, she had to listen.

"If you want your ring back, you have to come with us. _**Quietly**_" Riki said. Umi gritted her teeth and tried to think of a million of other options, but there were none. She was at the complete mercy of these men.

Umi nodded slowly and sure enough they had led her to a van that was parked out in front of her house. The drive there was quiet and tense and Umi kept her eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to believe that she was really being kidnapped and she found it insane that it was her of all people.

She wasn't rich, she worked at a museum, and she possessed nothing of real value so what exactly was it that they wanted from her?

When they arrived at their destination, Umi's jaw nearly dropped when she saw that it was the restaurant that she and Ranko were dining at not too long ago. Now she was really, really confused.

"Welcome Umi Arisugawa, granddaughter of the Japanese Leonardo Da Vinci" Umi recognized the man as the owner and she frowned when he was all smiles.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Umi shot quickly and seriously. She was tired of being confused and she swore that if another person she had encountered that day popped out, she was going to lose it.

"Your ring. You got it from your great grandfather, right?" Umi nodded.

Atsumu had begin to explain their reasons for kidnapping her and had answered any other questions she had asked, although she only asked around one or two questions. Umi took a seat on the stool and heaved a heavy sigh while taking a look around her.

She thought back to the dream she had.

Maybe it wasn't just a random dream? There was a reason her grandfather was calling out to her. Was it for help? Or was he trying to tell her something? Umi took a moment to think some more before coming to a conclusion.

"I will help you…" she said and all of their faces had brightened. She was quick to end it though.

"However, I have terms of my own" She said.

"Oh? That's cute, she thinks she gets to negotiate" Riki said smirking. Umi raised an unimpressed eyebrow before continuing.

"I'm not asking for much. I just want to know that I can trust you since I am helping you with something that was dear to my grandfather. This is just to get the artifacts back and restore them to their rightful places, right?" She asked and all of them nodded seriously giving her the confirmation she needed.

"Then you have me on board" She said politely. Atsumu clapped his hands and smiled as well.

"That's great! Now that, that's out of the way. You're going to need a babysitter" Umi froze and looked at Atsumu as if he had grown three heads.

"What? Why?" She asked quickly.

"Do you honestly think that we're the only ones out there searching for your grandfather's artifacts? The best way to keep you safe is to have you in our sight at all times, therefore you need a babysitter. Don't worry, you get to choose" Atsumu said.

'_That doesn't make the situation any better'_ Umi deadpanned. She really didn't expect to have been given such a short-noticed demand.

"So, who's it gonna be?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Chisato strolled down the streets while humming to the music that was playing in her ears. She was on her way to her new job at Le Renard Noir. She had expected to be tested; she had prepared herself to make any dish that the owner had asked of but instead she got an immediate acceptance.

She found it weird that Atsumu didn't ask her to do anything to prove her skills but he said that he trusted her. And that it was in her horoscope, whatever that meant.

"Good morning Kashiwabara-san" she said quietly as she walked into the restaurant. Atsumu's head popped from the counter and he gave her a smile.

"Morning, Chisato. It's fine for you to just call me Atsumu" He said and Chisato blushed while shaking her head. Atsumu just chuckled at that.

"You're my senior, it would be very rude of me to" She said and Atsumu whined.

"Not the senior card" he muttered but Chisato didn't seem to hear him and walked into the kitchen.

She found this job to be perfect for her. Chisato wasn't big on people, she was terrible at interacting really but after meeting Atsumu who was very gentle and easygoing, she found it even easier to interact with him.

Which was another plus to the job. She could make money to pay off her student loans and wouldn't have to talk to others in order to do her job. A win-win situation.

Chisato pulled her red hair up into a bun and washed her hands. Her first day as Le Renard Noir's cook has now begun.

~8~

"Sakuma-san, are you still in here?" Arisa groggily woke up to the sound of one of her co-workers trying to wake her up.

"Sakuma-san, did you spend the night in the lab again? Don't you think you should go home? I'm worried about you" Arisa looked up with blurry vision and she could make out just enough to see that it was Nao. She picked her glasses up off the table and placed them on so that she could see her surroundings.

"Sorry…" She muttered. Nao simply smiled and began to help her clean up her table and after they were done, he asked her if she would like him to walk her home.

"No, it's alright" She said and left Nao standing at the entrance with a frown on his face.

Once Arisa got home, she dropped her bag in the entry way and simply headed off for a shower. She tried to remember all of the chemicals she used and the properties behind them but once again, she could not figure it out.

Arisa had spent all of her childhood taking care of her mother who was suffering from an ailment which later took her life when Arisa was thirteen. Since then, Arisa has immersed herself into studying hematology and trying to find out if there were a proper cure but even after all these years, she still hadn't been able to find it.

Test run after test run had eventually tired her out and she gave up and instead decided to study all types of medicine so that she could help others.

Yesterday was the day her mother was diagnosed with the illness that took her life and something in Arisa wanted to try again but she failed again.

Arisa felt the gnawing feeling in her stomach grow and wondered when was the last time she had eaten. Could have been a couple days or even a week. She rarely ate and only took supplement pills to get her through the day.

After getting out the shower and getting dressed, Arisa grabbed her bag that had been abandoned at the entryway and headed down to the restaurant she had been frequenting as of late. She had just found out about it recently and what was even better was that it was only a few blocks away from her house.

Another plus was that it was rarely crowded unless it were the afternoon and Arisa only went in the evenings and the time now was just a little past three.

She walked into Le Renard Noir and the same bearded man who always greeted her was there again to greet her, as if he had been expecting her which wasn't too off since she came at the same time everyday and left at the same time every day.

Arisa didn't really order anything in particular except for green tea. It was really the only thing she wanted and it was small and didn't take up a lot of space so that she could spread her notes out in front of her. It helped her if she could see everything in one place.

However, today Arisa was here for food. When Atsumu had brought her, her green tea she spoke up.

"Excuse me…" Atsumu stopped when he heard Arisa's low voice.

"What is good to eat here?" She asked. Atsumu had listed a couple of things but in the end, Arisa didn't really know what to get so she just asked him to choose for her and he happily agreed.

"Hey, boss. What's got you thinking?" Hiro asked as he walked in with Takuto and Riki behind him. Atsumu had a contemplating look on his face when they came in.

"Beardie thinking? The world must be ending" Takuto said snickering at the end and Atsumu frowned.

"This is serious Takkun" He said.

"Serious? What's the matter?" Riki asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"You see that girl over there?" Atsumu said gesturing towards Arisa who was looking over some papers.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. Wait, don't tell me you're in love" Hiro said while Takuto made a disgusted face.

"Nasty…" He muttered. Atsumu shook his head.

"It's nothing like that. She's a regular customer here but has only ever ordered a green tea. She asked me to choose something for her to eat and I have no idea what to choose" Atsumu said.

"That's it?" Riki deadpanned.

"What do you mean that's it? This is a serious matter!" Atsumu cried and the boys just shook their heads.

"Well, I have a serious matter too. I want pork noodles" Takuto said and Atsumu suddenly perked up and had hugged Takuto out of nowhere.

"Takkun you're a genius!" Atsumu said before heading to the kitchen.

"Great, now I have to take an extra long shower tonight" Takuto said while Hiro and Riki just chuckled. They looked back over to Arisa who had pushed up her glasses before taking two papers and examining them side by side.

"She's a regular here, huh? That's surprising considering this place is always dead empty" Riki said and Hiro nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to her!" Hiro said and before either of them could protest, Hiro was already gone. They watched as Hiro had said something and stuck his hand out but Arisa merely looked at him. Riki and Takuto started snickering when Hiro dropped his hands and said a couple more words before retreating back to them.

"Well that's a first" Takuto said as Hiro came back dejected.

"I asked for her name and she looked at me as if she wished I were dead" Hiro said pouting.

Just at that moment, Umi had walked into Le Renard Noir and Hiro threw himself onto her.

"Umiiiii" He whined and Umi just froze not knowing what to do or why she was being hugged so tightly but judging by the laughs that were coming from Riki and Takuto, she assumed they were bullying Hiro.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"He got rejected" Riki said after finishing his last few laughs.

"Rejected? By who?" Umi asked and they pointed towards Arisa who now had her food in front of her.

"Here you go Takkun" Atsumu said placing the pork noodles in front of him and Takuto silently cheered in his head.

"Don't worry Hiro, there are plenty of fish in the sea" Umi said and Hiro smirked.

"Are you suggesting that you're the sea and I'm one of the fishes?" He said and Umi was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your name means 'sea' doesn't it?" Umi just chuckled wearily.

"Yeah, definitely didn't mean that" She said before breaking out of Hiro's hold. She looked over to Takuto and saw that his face was that of pure astonishment.

"These are the best pork noodles I've ever tasted. They're waaaayy better than Beardie's!" Takuto exclaimed and Atsumu, hearing his name, popped over to them with a hurt expression.

"Better than your old man's?" Atsumu asked and Takuto nodded.

"Did you learn a new recipe or something?" He asked and Atsumu shook his head.

"We have a new cook" He said winking and all of them wore shocked expressions.

"People actually want to work here?" Hiro muttered and Atsumu frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked and Hiro just chuckled while shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, before we get sidetracked and all, we still have to discuss about our mission tonight" Riki said with his normal serious air.

"Oh, Umi" Atsumu said and Umi looked at him.

"You no longer have a job at the museum" the shriek that left Umi's lips had everyone covering their ears and even Chisato peeked her head out to see what was happening.

"What do you mean I don't have a job anymore?! Why?!" She said grabbing a fistful of Atsumu's shirt and bringing him down to her level.

"She's surprisingly strong…" Riki said.

"And scary…" Hiro muttered. The three of them watched as Umi berated Atsumu with many questions and shook him back and forth to the point his glasses fell off.

"What is going on?" Kenshi asked as he entered to the sight of Atsumu trying to recover from Umi's relentless attack on him while Umi was silently fuming in her seat.

"Umi went berserk! It was scary" Hiro said and Kenshi sighed.

A couple of hours later and soon enough it was nearly closing time, which meant it was time for the Black Foxes to meet but not before Atsumu had asked Riki to talk to Arisa about her food while he helped Chisato clean up in the kitchen.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Takkun isn't nice to people, Kenshi is cleaning tables, and we all saw Hiro's earlier interaction" He said chuckling. Riki huffed and went over to the independent girl. He put on a charming smiled before speaking.

"So, how did you find your meal? The boss wants to know" He said pointing at Atsumu who had given Arisa a thumbs up to which she just looked at him before returning her gaze to Riki.

"I enjoyed it…It's been some time since I've had a cooked meal" Arisa said and she found herself smiling, just a little though. However, that smile was enough to capture the narcissistic leader's interest. Although it was small, her feelings were clearly written on her face, something that was not present before.

Arisa couldn't even remember the last time she had miso soup. Most likely before her mother died. She normally only ate microwaveable and canned foods but now she rarely even ate those. One could say that Arisa was someone who didn't really look after herself well, or maybe even failed to care about taking care of herself.

She placed some money down on the table before giving her bowl to Riki, her smile now gone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" He said, much more sincere than he had planned it to be. Arisa nodded and Riki watched as she silently left before going back to Atsumu and handed the dish off to him.

"You are amazing" Atsumu said to Chisato and she blushed at the random compliment.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked while drying her hands. They had finally finished cleaning up and Chisato was just about ready to leave.

"Your cooking brought a smile to even an aloof loner. I wish I could give you a promotion!" Atsumu said laughing and Chisato chuckled before thanking him.

As she was walking out however, she bumped into someone and her smile now vanished off her face as she stared into the icy eyes of Takuto.

"Don't you have eyes?" He grumbled.

"Why are you so mean? It was clearly an accident" Umi said frowning as she looked at the frightened expression that Chisato wore.

"I-I'm sorry" she said before briskly walking out of the restaurant and away from the scary man.

"Geez, and just before you were complimenting her cooking. Talk about bipolar…" Atsumu said coming out of the kitchen. Takuto's eyes widened in surprise.

"She was the one…?" Takuto trailed off and Atsumu nodded. Takuto groaned internally. Now he felt bad, which was saying something since Takuto didn't ever really regret the things that he said.

"How about we start planning for Umi's first mission, hm?" Kenshi said and they all nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Umi had dreaded this day. Today in particular because it was the start of her official business as a member of the Black Foxes. After Atsumu had explained to her why she no longer had her job at the museum (which she was still very upset about), she was told that she also had to stop living at her apartment.

Atsumu had been kind enough to lend her one of the rooms upstairs since she didn't feel comfortable enough to live with one of the other guys but Umi still wasn't happy about all the sudden changes in her life. She had known these people for less than a week and they've managed to make her everyday life do a complete three sixty in less than 24 hours.

Which is why when Hiro greeted her upon his entry into the inconspicuous restaurant, she ignored him. Sure, it might have been petty of her but she was just very upset about everything and she preferred to deal with her emotions internally.

It was almost sundown and the mission discussion would begin shortly once the rest of the members had arrived. Atsumu had already closed shop about an hour ago which is why Umi was just now coming down from her room.

"Umiii…are you still mad?" Hiro asked as he curiously peered into Umi's face. Umi gave him a glance but other than that she remained silent.

Hiro sighed.

"I guess so. It isn't that bad, once we finish finding and returning your grandfather's things, your life will go back to normal" Hiro said.

Umi frowned at Hiro's optimistic words.

"That's easy for you to say. This is your lifestyle; you're used to these things. I'm not nor do I want to be" Umi said before getting up and going outside. Hiro frowned as he watched the girl leave. He didn't mean to make her anymore upset than she already was but it seems that's exactly what he did.

Umi sighed as she walked away from Le Renard Noir, deciding that she wanted to take a breather or two. She felt bad about being rude to Hiro like that but she couldn't help but let her emotions get the better of her. Maybe she was being a little dramatic but she didn't care.

Umi loved her job and the fact that they had been able to take that from her so easily, as well as the place she had called home. It was just all very irritating to her.

Umi's phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at the caller ID to see that one of her childhood friends, Tatsuro, was calling her.

"Hello?" Umi said and Tatsuro's voice soon flooded her ears.

"Hey, Umi. I'm just checking in on you" Umi smiled at Tatsuro's words. He was always so sweet; just hearing his familiar voice had soothed her angry emotions away.

"I'm doing fine, thank you" She said.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know you were probably really shaken up from the other night" Tatsuro said and Umi nodded. He had no idea.

"So, uh, what are you doing right now?" Tatsuro asked.

"I'm kind of meeting up with some…friends, right now. I just stepped out to answer your call" Umi said. She felt a little guilty about lying to Tatsuro, it was something she's never really had to do before, but then again, she wasn't entirely lying.

"Ah…I see. We should definitely hang out sometime, though. I feel like it's been forever since we last met up" He said and Umi smiled.

"I would really like that. I'll let you know when I'm free" Umi said genuinely. She wanted something, anything really to take her mind off of her current situation and what better way to do it than hanging out with her friend?

The two agreed and once Umi hung up, she began to head back into Le Renard Noir.

Upon entering, everyone was already there and Umi sighed when she looked at Hiro who was still seemingly dejected from their earlier conversation.

"Oh, you're back. Great, now we can get started" Riki said. Umi nodded and made an effort to sit next to Hiro as she had wanted to apologize.

"Um…Hiro, I'm sorry about earlier. I was rude and I'm really sorry about that" Umi said quietly and Hiro beamed at her, his previous negative mood disappearing entirely.

"Aw, it's okay Umi! No hard feelings at all!" Hiro said as he ecstatically glomped the older girl who struggled out of his hold.

The rest of the members watched confused at the interaction before Atsumu broke it up.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you have made up, but now it's time for serious matters" He said and at Atsumu's words, Hiro let go of Umi who let out a breath of relief before bringing her focus to Riki who was beginning to discuss the mission details.

"There has been rumors of a clue leading up to the final masterpiece that Tokugawa left behind. It is supposedly being held by a famous dealer named Kabuto Ogami. He's known for his various auction deals and the many stolen goods that get sold there. The same goes for this clue. Our main objective is to go in, grab it, and get out and nothing else, we want to make this smooth" after finishing, Riki's eyes met Umi's in a sort of reassuring way.

"How are we gonna know what the clue is?" She asked.

"You're here for a reason, y'know? This clue is something that only you would be able to recognize" Atsumu said and Umi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh? Only me?" Umi muttered and Riki nodded.

"Yes, so we need your eyes focused. Takuto can only keep the alarms down for so long before the security begins to notice something is amiss" Riki said and Umi nodded.

"Let's go then"

In the van, it had been mostly quiet other than the occasional short talk between Kenshi and Hiro.

Umi couldn't be bothered to join in as she was still too deep in her thoughts to even pay attention. She wondered how long it would take until her life could go back to the way it was? How many clues are out there?

And then, it suddenly hit Umi.

Even though she wasn't staying at her apartment, that didn't mean she didn't have bills anymore. How was she going to pay those bills without her job?

Umi let out another sigh and this time, it grabbed Kenshi's attention.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout there Arisu?" Kenshi asked and Umi raised an eyebrow at his shortening of her name but didn't question it.

"Nothing. Please don't worry about me, let's just focus on the mission" Umi said in a robotic manner as she refused to meet eyes with Kenshi.

Shortly after, the group had arrived at Ogami's manor and Umi squinted to try and get a better look at it from the inside of the van, but it was just too dark.

"Umi" Umi turned her head at her name but nearly yelped when she realized how close Takuto's face was to hers.

"W-What?" She said flustered and Takuto glared.

"I need to put this transceiver in your ear. Quit making a fuss" Takuto said before pushing aside Umi's hair and placing the transceiver in her ear.

"Sorry…" she muttered after he was finished and Takuto just grunted at her apology.

"Alright, Takuto once we're in you let us know how long we have. Then Kenshi will check for any unseen trips or lasers and make sure we're clear. From there, Umi and I are going to enter the vault room. Hiro, you're on lookout" Riki instructed before turning to Umi.

"While we're in there, stick to me like your life depends on it because it possibly does" he said and Umi just gulped before nodding shakily.

"Alright then, it's showtime" Riki said and just like that everyone was up and out of the van.

When they had made it inside the manor, Takuto's voice filled the intercom.

"This guy is either an idiot or extremely conceited. His security is way too light for someone who deals with priceless artifacts. I can easily give you guys a good twenty to thirty minutes" he said and Riki thanked him.

Inside the manor was pitch black, as expected to be since it was the time where most people would be going to sleep.

Umi admired the manor's architecture as it seemed to have a very lovely structure and influence on the style. It reminded her of the statues back in the museum and already, Umi was thinking about how she would rather be working a night shift at the museum than doing this

Her ears perked up at the sound of heavy breathing but she couldn't detect where it was coming from. She looked around but saw nothing and just passed it off as her imagination.

"Kenshi, we clear?" Riki asked and Kenshi nodded.

The three of them had walked up to a room and Riki slowly tried to open the door but it was locked. Riki didn't see a keypad so he assumed it needed a key.

This man really did have light security.

"Locked" Riki said with a sigh and once again, Umi had heard the breathing. It even sounded close to a snore.

"Where are you going? I told you to stay by me" Riki hissed as he watched Umi walk away and she shook her head.

The boys watched as Umi walked over to a corner in the manner and Umi nearly gasped before quickly but quietly scurrying back to Riki and Kenshi.

"What's wrong?" Kenshi asked and Umi pointed to the corner she had just walked from.

"Dogs. Big dogs" She whispered and Riki's eyes widened in realization. The dogs were the security, probably trained to kill on sight of an intruder. This wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped.

"They have keys around their necks" Umi said and Riki nearly groaned.

"But there's only one door" Kenshi said and Riki shook his head.

"One of the keys is a fake. This is such a pain in the ass. Hiro is better at these things" Riki muttered.

"So, I'm guessing we're just going to choose one and hope for the best huh?" Umi said.

"Well, you better do it fast. You've got fifteen minutes" Takuto spoke up over the intercom.

"I'll do it" Kenshi said and Riki nodded but Umi stared at him, baffled by his bravery. Surely this clue wasn't worth risking his life, was it?

Seemingly enough so, as Kenshi crept over to the sleeping dogs and examined both of them. He wasn't sure which one to take the key from but he knew he had to think fast and act quiet.

He chose the left one, simply because it was the smaller of the two dogs and luckily for him the dog seemed to be a heavy sleeper so Kenshi managed to slip the chain off, of course while freezing if the dog moved in it's sleep.

"Let's just pray this is the one" Kenshi said as he returned to the two and Riki grabbed the key and didn't waste a moment of time. He stuck the key in and thankfully for all of them, it turned.

Stepping inside to the room, Umi marveled at all the different artifacts that were in there. No doubt that this was a sight that not many people get to see, not even once in their entire lifetime.

"Umi, it's time" Riki said as he nudged her and Umi nodded before beginning to look around.

Something only she would recognize. That wasn't much to go on when she thought about it but she tried as hard as she could. Their time was dwindling every second she spent thinking about it.

Was it the intricate painting of a single star in the night sky? Or was it the small little necklace that laid on a pedestal?

"Could you take any longer? You only have five minutes" Takuto's grumpy voice filled her ears and Umi frowned. She was trying her hardest, it wasn't as if she had much to go on.

"Sorry" Umi muttered sourly.

Just then, a glint on one of the shelves grabbed Umi's attention and she walked towards it with her eyes wide. Riki, noticing her walking, followed her until they reached the item.

"This is my grandfather's pocket watch" she said picking up the bulky watch.

"You sure?" Riki said and Umi nodded, even though they also didn't really have the time to make sure.

"Alright let's get out of here. I think the dogs are waking up" Kenshi hissed and just like that, the three of them got out of the room, grabbed Hiro, and got out of the manor and headed back to Le Renard Noir.

Umi's heart thumped loudly in her ears as she stared at the pocket watch that was sitting on the table in front of all of them.

"You should open it, Umi. It is your grandfather's after all" Atsumu said and Umi just nodded before taking the pocket watch off the table. Once it was in her hands, so many memories of all those summers that she used to stay at her grandfather's house had flooded her mind.

Whenever she wanted to go out and venture, her grandfather would let her borrow the watch so that she could always know when it was time to come back.

She opened it and frowned when she saw that the hands on the clock were unmoving. It was just a broken watch. What kind of clue could this actually be? Were they wrong about this being the actual clue? Or maybe there was something else of her grandfather's that she had missed?

"It's just a watch" Umi said as she showed the guys who were watching her as she examined the watch.

"That's what Tokugawa would want people to think. Especially since the watch seems broken" Atsumu said and Hiro nodded before asking for Umi to let him hold the watch.

She gave it to him and watched as Hiro fumbled with it before taking a knife out of his boot.

"Ah, what are you doing?!" Umi exclaimed as Hiro put the knife to the watch.

"Don't worry. He's not going to break it" Kenshi said and put a reassuring hand on Umi's shoulder but his reassurance did nothing for Umi as she watched Hiro pop off the actual clock part.

Underneath it was a paper and underneath it a puzzle piece.

"A puzzle piece?" Takuto muttered as he picked it out of the watch and looked at it.

"There's also this" Hiro said as he handed the paper to Umi.

She unraveled it and on the paper was a simple four words.

"Did you finish it?" Umi read aloud.

"Finish what?" Riki asked and Umi shrugged her shoulders as she continued to read the four words over and over again.

What could he possibly be talking about? Umi tried to think hard about it but nothing was coming to mind.

"Well, lets give you some time to think it over. Maybe a good night's rest will help you, yeah?" Atsumu said and Umi sighed.

"Sorry I couldn't help more" she said.

"What are you talking about? You're doing great! It's just going to take some time" Hiro said and Umi nodded at his words, although she found it hard to believe them.

After saying goodnight, Umi was given the puzzle piece and the paper to keep with her.

Once she finished changing into her pajamas, Umi read the four words a couple more times before sighing and putting them under her pillow and then lying her head on top.

What was she supposed to finish?


End file.
